Zordon the Defender (power rangers)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: just 3 chapters so far, I wanted to post something on fanfiction to see if I'm on the right lines, so your feedback r/r would be great. I'm just a fan & own no rights to MMPR. As you can see from the title this is about zordon and Rita; and how they becomes the characters we know and follow in the show. Hope you enjoy please check out my other fanfiction work!
1. Chapter 1-A grave error of judgement

**-The start of the Power Rangers-**

#

We have all heard the story of how five teenagers of Angel Grove were summoned by the great inter-dimensional sage Zordon of Eltar to stand tall and defend their Earth from the Mistress Rita Repulsa as the epic team Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.

#

His name as synonymous with the forces of right and peace for hundreds of years, all throughout the galaxy see Zordon as a noble figure; always steadfast, wise and never wavering.

#

However, Zordon had not always been the noble master of the command centre and over the course of his life he's been a lover and warrior. The inter-dimensional sage as managed great triumph and shown great bravery, but at the cost of extraordinary loss and tribulations.

#

Since then there as been many great generations of power rangers, who have taken upon the mantle as defenders against evil. As saviours of earth they have served through the guidance of Zordon's great vision. Zordon has helped the rangers secure many a victory and every great ranger throughout the years had always seen Zordon as a strong and all knowing figure.

#

Zordon's enemies saw this as well, it was his strife for good that set the path for him being trapped by Rita Pulsa in the beginning.

#

Now Zordon stares through the protective glass of his portable life giving tube that as imprisoned his essence all these time, looking down on the young hero Andros, a man whom Zordon was proud to call the red ranger.

#

Zordon has been apart of Andros' life on Koce for a long time, he has watched the red ranger go through some of the same trails and tribulation as he; including the greatest loss of all the taking of his sister Karone by the hands of Dark Specter. Zordon felt honoured that it would be Andros who would carry his final act of good.

#

Zordon knew above all else that it was his end now, as hard as it was to admit it, he knew what had to be done. This war of evil had been ongoing for countless millennia and now it was time for it all to end at long last.

#

For hundred of thousand of years he had always been too weak for battle, only being able to observe and offer aid from within the tube while others wage war in his name. So here and now, at long last, it was his time to strike.

#

In one as stand of glory would he willingly break free from his portable life giving tube that had housed him and finally used his energy to end this long bloody war. Zordon looked within himself as he closed his eyes, he smiled taking that one last breath of life. It was in that moment the greatest of leader saw it all.

#

The story of his journey; Where it had all began? Who he truly was? and What he had fought for all these years? He focused on his loves and losses, looked upon his sacrifices and what he had gained. He viewed the people who guided him and the mentors that taught him.

.

 **-1-**

 **A grave error of judgement**

#

-The monarch and his general stand in the shadows before the great wall defence of the council planet Corsma. "This is our day... The first move of my plan."

"Yes this of tomorrow will be greater for the likes of us...' Maligore pointing up to the high wall; a Corsmian guards walks his line of duty upon the great wall of Corsma; a wall that stretched across this great and noble country, the male guard on constant vigilance. A Corsma monarch flag blow in the night wind from the top of a pole in front of a full moon; it was a cold dark night with no cloud over in the sky above all for that second seemed calm. 'Look at them up their walking their battlements."

"Mmmm, I beat it pleases Soylan to be safe and sound inside his kingdom.' snapped Ayden turning away, but then it clicked. 'But do they walk so high that a single stand of might can't shake them to their knees."

The Monarch's general laughing in pleasure. "We've been hiding far too long."

"No we're not been hiding, building number so we can be ready for war Maligore... Gaining skills and bravery for this day.' He paused and held Maligore's attention. 'I am a master of war."

"I know fall well of your power I just want to leave me mark now." Maligore wiping a hand down his mouth and chin.

"We must move small... Step by step we'll have them one by one!"

#

Under the cloud cover Grand Monarch Ayden Specter lead the attack, suddenly a simple rock hits the guard on the top of his head, which knocked clean off his helmet, he looks around then saw the rock at his feet and scratches his head and looked around. The guardsman wondering where it had came from. The guard quickly picked up his helmet and took a tight grip of his blade, expecting the worst. Then there was a loud cry to his left; he rushed over the edge, looking down over the edge of the great wall he caught a glimpse of movement in the gathering mist. Out of the mist comes a grappling-hook which came over the top of the Great Wall, its metal hood gripping hard into the wall's stone.

#

The guard turned his back for one second to see where the hook had landed; he then quickly pried back over the wall's edge the Carsmian guard saw a figure coming up towards him from the darkness. ' _Dark Specter!_ ' It was the Carsmian's worst nightmare come true. The guardsman looks to the east to see Dark Sprecter's soldiers. 'O _ur defenses must hold him back, if Dark Sprecter is allowed to march on Corsma then the capital will no doubt fall. For centuries this great wall has been enough to kept out our enemies and on this night they must do again_.' thought the guard knowing his duty.

#

The guard cupped both hands around his mouth and yelled out. "We're under attack... We're under attack! Light the beckons the capital must be warned!" he cried, then the guardsman wasted no further time in runs back across the wall making his way to the tower to light his own beckon.

The Grand Monarch had quickly climbed the rope reaching the top of the wall and pulled himself over; now standing tall and proud on the stone top Dark Specter turned to see the guard reach the tower. Dark Specter rushed to the guards side as he reached the foot of his tower. Their eyes met for just a split second; the guard froze in his tracks as he took in the magnitude of the situation. "I shall not be stopped by you!" he stated standing face to face with the grand monarch.

Dark Specter moved forward; the guard thought that the grand monarch was about to strike in the hopes of stopping him. In truth however Dark Specter had lunged for the guards leg to force him on. The Corsmian guard smiled then kicked him away, he pushed by and had managed to take hold of the flame. Dark Specter comes back and drew his sword. ' _That's it light each one, cast fear through this land... Oh they will know of my arrival and wait for their end!_ '

#

The guard bravely did his duty reaching the lava cauldron and threw the torch down into the pot, while staring at the Hun leader; the lava bubbled and caught alight. Dark Specter jump over the edge of the tower landing just before him. Dark Specter leaned in and looked the guard in the eye, "Well done soldier you have done a serves!" The flame burns brightly in the night sky, and through the golden shadow he sees a clear frown on his face.

The Grand Monarch quickly spun to the right then back to the left, Dark Specter watched on as he saw each guard light their cauldrons one after another alerting the people of the coming danger. The guard said sternly. "As the lights continue to be lit all of Corsma knows you're here! The council's might will come after you, I advice you to leave Specter... Leave now and save yourself from defeat or this will be your end!"

Dark Specter didn't appear to be fazed by this fact; he took the royal flag and held it over the fire; the flag burned in his hands. Now standing in the guards space a grin stretched wide across his face from ear to ear as he just caught sight of the distant flame being lit. "Like I said perfect, you have done a serves to my plight; as now your entire country know of my arrival! Tell the council I will return; Corsma will fall by my hands. Those who wish to stand against me will be crushed!" Specter clinching his fist shut. To the guardsman's utter shock and dismay, he had just done what the Grand Monarch had wished; and with that he kicked the guardsman to the floor and made his exit. Specter's attack was a mere sign of strength.

.

-On word of Specter's brave stands Senkar Vile had taken the decision as a master of the council to call forth the other heads of the council; himself and the other member's Minister Soylan Roseman, Baira Toorak, Novak Honshu and Gara Shadam. With Baira and Gara entered the main chamber together through the main large doors and took their places at the table. Master Senkar had taken his place at the council table flanked on either side by armed soldiers; an act that was not truly welcome by the minister, a fact that wasn't waisted on Vile.

#

Senkar spoke first, a low tone. The master making eye contact with each member as he addressed the floor. "Your majesties I have received word that the army of Dark Specter has risen on the eastern boards!"

"The eastern boards, why is Specter advancing on us now!?" inquired the minister.

"Sir, it is fair to stated that at this point it was no doubt just a warning; a stand of strength and power, but we mustn't sit on our merits." Toorak folding his arms cross before him.

"Then there is no word that he is marching on us!" commented Novak, who saw the looks of his fellow members, which make him lower his gaze, but just for a split second in contemplation before matching Senkar's gaze; deep down he could not believe his follow member's denial.

Vile didn't welcome Novak's notion of brushing this aside. "However, minster there is no getting away from the truth and what is ahead of us, I fare that one day he will soon make an attempt on us here at the capital."

#

Gara drew back her chair and got to her feet to address the other masters. "That can not be allowed to happen." she replied, Vile noticed the fear in her voice, yes it wasn't good to hear the fearful tone, but Vile was happy that he could count of Gara to call for a mighty stand.

"Fellow members there is no questioning in my drive to make sure Corsma will be safe and protected...' stated Novak with a warm firm tone. 'But we can not act driven by fear... I call for us to tread carefully with a steady mind and heart when his strike does come."

"Then we won't, minister please hear my warning Corsma must be ready at all fronts. There's no getting away from the fact Specter will be return and I call for the great council to be ready for the day when he does strike yet again."

"We are a proud standing country Senkar, it has been a decayed since I, or any of you, shed blood in battle, relying on the truth and standing of the council, so the people from all corners of our galaxy knew better than to intrude on our lands." addressed the minister.

Baira waved a hand before him. "But still Minister Roseman fellow councillors; at this time it would be impossible for him to defeat us; the great wall is seen as a halting structure... Therefore today I rest in the knowledge that no one could ever fully break through our great defences! We truly have nothing to fare!" interpreted Baira, who received backing nodes of agreement from the minister and a dark spark glare from Senkar.

#

Now it was Senkar to address the floor again, he must have the minister's back on a mounted front and so held up his hand to silence Baira's words of comfort. "I at one point I did believe in the mighty structure of the walls our fair people built to hold out our enemies, however the bigger truth that can not be over look is that we are on the brink of battle! Can our city walls hold the forces of the monarch?"

Gara was noticed nodding her head in agreement with Senkar's views."And what would you have us do Senkar..." inquired Gara, her hands held together in hold of hiding her shaking hands.

"Well councillor Shadam,' Senkar states. 'Our city's wall are not truly the safe structure, and there no hiding away from the fact that he will return, so my minister I call for the great council to be ready like Novak states. I see the only way we can do that is to set my guards to strike hard and fast, minister if you permit it I will gather my man who have the will and might to fight till the end and set them around the palace immediately! We on the council will surely be protected."

' _He truly believe it... Are our old structure not what it once was... Have our walls lost its meaning and might!_ ' thought Novak listening with concern to what Vile see for their defences.

#

Senkar continues to state with his hand held together in a steady stands. "No doubt Dark Specter is focused on war and will not rest until he as sadly seen us all dead. We must set up our defense, so that we are able to protect the galaxy."

"You are a strong leader Master Vile, I have no doubt it you nor your army...'

"And that we shall Minister Roseman.' stated the master forcefully. 'I could lead our united forces in this battle."

Roseman put his fingers together and touched his chin, in deliberation. "I kindly welcome your call to arms Senkar I truly do, however master we must think calmly... I do not want us to loose our heads...' replied Minister Roseman in a calm manner; knowing what's for the best. 'All here wish for our stand to be strong enough for the galaxy and the right path must be found."

#

Senkar bowed and then looking in turn at the other council members in turn. "For give me your majesty.' snapped the master, as he leaned in on his elbows and placing his hands together.

'I do believe that my troops will be more then powerful enough to stop him; if we have a great war ahead of us then lines need to be drawn, must they not? Might and power will be the force that will make sure Specter never thinks about concurring our planet again!"

#

The minister took a second of silence, Vile waiting for his response just the same as the others, then the minister turned to Senkar, his arms out wide. "My fellow member's we have learnt a gave truth this day; Dark Specter as come once again to our borders we can not merely replay on one single group Senkar; I wish not only for our capital to be protected, but the galaxy as well isn't that why we are here to serve them!"

Senkar felt shunned, but chose to keep his tongue knowing it wasn't time for anger or defiance. "And if we are to protect the galaxy from this grave threat then my fellow members we must call upon the aid of every planet and gain their mightiest of warriors. One from each planet across this fair galaxy will come and answer our call as each and everyone of us as their part to play!Therefore a new force must be created to stop Dark Sprecter and his forces!"

#

Senkar lowered his head in thought, the master rethinking his initial stand ' _I see now what is needed to be a leader._ ' and with these though he looked up; nodded to his council. "Yes, minister as you wish, I understand what must be done and fully back your decision!" he agreed addressing the head council member.

"You truly come from a proud family Vile, however this time Dark Specter is a powerful enemies that we have never seen the likes of. If you wish to help have your eldest son answer the conscript!"

"As you wish your leader." replied Master Vile lowering is head in respect.

"I believe that our future is in their hands! A single gain can tip the scales. One warrior could be the difference between victory and defeat!" stated the head councillor's with age and pride.

#

The council agree and call forth on the galaxy to send them brave warriors. He then turned to Baira and stated. 'Master Toorak deliver conscription notices throughout each planet; I need their best warriors; then and only then will we have a force that will save us!" This task at hand didn't seem to daunt or faze him.


	2. Chapter 2-Bringing Honour to us all

**-2-**

 **Bringing Honour to us all**

-Toorak travelled the galaxy, to answer the conscript of the council each planet holds a tournament to determine their best warrior. Toorak came to the planet Eltar; a beautiful planet where live and technology life in balance. No pollution, no war, no hate and no hunger. From his carradge Toorak travels through the green lush land to tell all who were able to stand for their world.

.

A man was in his garden to his family home, he leaned in a smile across his face as he held a blossom branch to his nose and smelt their sweet scent. "My... my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year.' He paused his smile not so prominent. 'But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." He bent down to pick a watering can, and as he leaned in heavily on his cane the Eltarian attend to the blossoms.

"Father,' The gentleman turned and saw his son standing by the garden's furniture; Zordon is a young Eltarian male of 16, who's handsome, bright and very humble in heart and spirit. 'I brought you some tea..." His son smiled kindly to his father, placing the tray down on the table before him; on the tray was a tea pot, a milk jug and a set of cups, sorcers and tea-spoons.

"Zordon… Zordon..." He placed his cane by the chair and rest well in the seat.

"Remember now, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning...'

"Zordon, I'll be fine please stop worrying about me."

'And three at night." ended Zordon, not paying any attention to his father's dismissal of pain.. He had see for himself that he was in pain these pasty few months and would do anything to see his father better.

.

The sounds of drums where then heard, both Zordon and his father turned to their left, Zordon's father looking more worried about this than his son. "What is it father?" asked Zordon, seeing the concern on his father's face.

"It will be fine... Nothing to worry about Zordon, your father will take care of everything!"

Imperial soldiers and Toorak come riding over a hill. Zordon had ran down to the gates to their home. Zordon's father placed a hand on his son's chest as he was ready to open the gates. He looked into his eyes. "You stay inside Zordon, as I said I'll handle it... None of this concerns you!" Zordon missing the worry and concern in his father's voice.

His sister clouded "Ahem!" and Zordon saw that she was pointing toward a low roof of one of the families garden outhouses.

.

Zordon runs over and calmed upon the low roof; from up hight he peers over the roof, to see the councilman standing in the main street.

Toorak needed his voice to be heard by all. "Citizens of Eltar, I bring a proclamation from the Imperial Halls... Ayden Specter posses a grave threat to our galaxy and plans to concur Corsma... So we come to Eltar by the order of Minister Roseman and ask for one from every planet to aid us in our time of need... To become one of the defenders!"

He held up a list of names and Toorak began to call out the names of the families in this district; father's and son's walking out from their homes and businesses as they heard them. "The Choyee Family!"

His boy stepped forward from his father, the boy's father bowing in respect of his son's willingness to answer the call to arms. "I will serve the Emperor for my family. I shall be the one to win the Eltar tournament!"

Toorak nodded a smirk to his face. "One so confident I like that, report tomorrow to the Hom-Gunhus arena; there you will prove your worth." and then he pulled out a royal scroll, before handing it to the boy.

Toorak called out the next name on the list. "The Talase Family!"

Zordon heart was pounding and sweat drew from his brow as he heard the councilman call out his family name, he observed his father step forward, he couldn't stay in hiding and just let this happen, his father was to ill to fight for Eltar now. "No!" gasped Zordon from on the roof top.

His father walks over to Councilman Toorak, with each step Zordon could see again that without his cane he would find it truly difficult to walk. "I am ready to serve the Emperor." stated his father.

Zordon pushed by his father and looked into his eyes, his father merely dismissing the sorrow deep within them, as he could welcome his son's disregard. "Father, you can't do this, please let me stand in your place!"

"Zordon no I can't allow it!"

"Is there a problem?' questioned the councilman. 'Will someone from the Talase household step forth!"

Zordon turned to address the councilman, hoping to make him see that his father at this stage in life had done all that he could for Eltar. "Please, sir, my father has already fought for...'

.

Toorak didn't welcome the boy's utter disregard for his standing, someone from their household must enter the tournament and that's all he was concerned with. "Silence!' snapped Toorak, as he merely looked by the boy to address Zordon's father. 'You will do well to teach your son to hold his tongue in a Corsma's council members presence."

Zordon looked into his father's eyes, only matching it for a second before looking away, "Zordon. You dishonour me... I sir will serve Eltar in my families honour!"

Toorak nodded. "Then report tomorrow to the Hom-Gunhus arena." then he hands Zordon's father his scroll.

"Yes sir." Zodious nodded as he took the scroll from the councilman's hand.

.

Toorak turned his back on Zodious and Zordon as the made their way back into their garden, his wife came to his side. "Zodious please, your son was only doing what he thought best!"

"We will talk about this later. I have much to prepare."

Zordon walked by as his mother came to talk to him, he looked into his mother's eyes, but couldn't find the words. He heard the councilman continues to call out further names of father's and son's to enter the tournament. "The Hular Family!" "The Ganlee Family!" and then finally "The Guyon Family!"

.

Zordon standing behind the open door to his father's bedroom; he see his father walk on his cane to the large closet to yank open the double doors, revealing a grand suit of military armour, placing the cane to one side Zodious held his sword in his hand once again and with a smile reminiscing the days of battle's past he unsheaths the sword.

Zordon watches on as he seeing his father practices techniques, but his leg gives out and he falls against a pillar, panting. Zordon wished above all else that he could run to his father's aid, but didn't want his father to feel bad.

.

At the dinner table as the family sat around for evening meal Zordon pours the tea, then sets his cup down with a bang unable to stand the silence and the constant looks his parents gave each other. "You shouldn't have to go!"

"Zordon please no at the table." stated his father coldly.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Corsma, I would fight in this tournament if you just let me!"

"It is an honour to protect my country and my family."

"But only if that is you hey father." snapped Zordon, as he got up from the table. 'So father are you willing to drive yourself to the grave for this fine honour."

His mother looked away from the table, Zordon seeing that he had said what she had been thinking, Zodious however looked up at his young son and said in reply, "I have seen the art of war my boy... I have learnt first hand what it can do to a person... I am will to die to do what's right, I am willing to stand in this tournament to protect you."

"But please if you would...'

His father Zodious held up his hand to silence his son. "I know my place. It is time you learned yours." Zordon stares at his father for a moment, then runs outside crying.

.

Zordon is sat before the stones of his family before the families temple, it was raining that night, the rain hiding the sorrow that rested heavily on his heart. Through the window of his house, he can see his mother and father talking. His father walked off, his mother looked right at her son, but shows no expression. She turns and leaves the room, switching off the lights.

Zordon stood up and walked back into the Family Temple, where he lights a fragrance stick and placed it in a hanging scent bowl. He takes a second to stand there and taking in the properties of the fragrance. ' _It should have been a day where I should have been celebrating... A time to have all my closest around me..._ ' Zordon thought, a cold feeling resting in his heart. ' _However, today hasn't gone according to plan... I hope to leave my families home in hopes of doing good... To answer in his name the call of the great council elders for noble warriors... I just can't believe all that as happened and the true strength of Specter. And now these enemy must be defeated..._ '

.

Thinking for a minute Zordon had made up his mind, about his future and how he could aid his family. He up then runs into his parent's room, taking the scroll from their beside and took his father's Blade Blaster, he placed a hand on the armoured chest plate; ' _This will be my response ability now, as now_ _I must stand in my families chambers ready to take my father's armour,_ ' and then he puts on his father's armour. Zordon runs through his family house and quickly goes out to the stable, once inside he mounts Canock the families rid and saddled up.

.

The eyes of a statue in the temple flash and his sister wakes up and came running to her parents bedroom. "Zordon, he is gone!"

"What? It can't be...' cried his mother, 'Zordon! No... You must go after him Zodious."

Zodious heads out of the house in hopes of stopping his son. He stops Zordon by the main gates. "Please son no!"

Zordon turned to his father, looking back over his shoulder. "Please father let me do this, this is something I must do."

They looked at each other, Zodious wanted to protect his son, but knew that his son would only grow by doing this. "I..."

"Let me fight in your place...'

Zodious pads the side of the ride, Canock rocked his head back. "We're counting on you to... Please being honour to this house... uphold the family honour."

Zordon smile, glad to have his families approval. "I am ready for this, you truly don't have to worry, Father. I won't let you down."

Zodious felt the hand of his wife in his, "Hurry now child! My our ancestors watch over you."

.

As Zordon heads out on Canock making his journey to the Hom-Gunhus arena, Xaldean Zordon's young sister sits before the halter of their family, she looked at the stone's of her ancestors. Xaldean help she had to ask for their aid, she took a deep breath this was the first time she had come before the ancestors to ask something of them, but saw the digger picture. "Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Zordon." Within the Family Temple, smoke from her candle passing over the characters on the temple wall.

From the stands Zodious watched on as his son fights vigilantly moving on through the tournament, he turned to his wife and kissed her brow. "He will win this... Zordon will do right for his planet. May he being honour to this house."

.

To become Eltar's defender Zordon would come to fight Gosei in the Eltar final, the two fighters turned to their planet's king. "I swear an oath to fight with honour and to prove above all else my might and will."

They turned and bowed to each other before Zordon and Gosei took their fighting stands, Zordon waiting, buying his time in hopes of Gosei making the first move. Gosei made the first move, a quick sharp right followed through with a left; Zordon had his covered, he blocked the first right, ducked the left and then followed through with a draw in right, "Huh!" called out Gosei as the punch hit is side, the blow forced him to stand on his back footing.

Gosei did try to recover and to gain his equal footing a hard right, which Zordon had to leap back to avoid. Their breathing was sharp and heavy, sweat on their brow; they were trained for this, but the tournament had taken a lot from them. This was the final; their final chance to move on and each opponent knew that and wasn't about to go down so easily.

.

Each blow hit its mark hard, thud and thud and fist hit on skin and bone. ' _Got to take him out, don't want to hurt him, but the longer this fight lasts the more chance of me leaving damn._ ' Zordon thought as he came in again, he fought for now offensively as he had the upper hand, but knew on a moments notice to come in offensively if needed.

Zordon and Gosei had been friends all their life's and there was no one the pair had hoped to be fighting for this honour. Zordon saw his father and family in the stands, he had taken his father's place, in the knowledge that Zodious had once served his country before. "Oh!" panted Gosei, as Zordon came in his a upper-cut gab to his stomach, Gosei was winded forced to hold his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Zordon couldn't give him time to recover and came in with two hard kicks. "Ah! Uhh..." called out Gosei, as he landed hard on his back. Gosei still had enough energy to roll over from his back, hoping to get air into his lungs. ' _Stay down... stay down!_ ' Zordon thoughts as he watched crawl on his hands and knees.

Gosei hit the ground with his fist, anger and frustration taking hold. He looked up at Zorodn the crew in the arena silenced by what they were witnessing, all to find their champion for Corsma.

.

Zordon did not expect Gosei to stand. Zordon wanted to finish it and so came in with a wing of his axe, Gosei had that one second to duck the swung, he came at Zordon a hard shoulder to his side, then with a hard punch to Zordon.

Zordon groaned hard, it was the first time he felt pain in this fight. He dropped his axe; Gosei came in with another hit. "Oh!" called out Zordon; who then moved back to gain so space and time to think.

Gosei was not going to let Zordon regain the upper hand and move in with his weapon, "Yah! Hah!" Zordon was hurt after Gosei's attack with his weapon.

Zordon was on the back foot now, he checked his nose for blood, he looked Gosei in the eye; as he came in once again. This time Zordon rolled underneath Gosei's attack and managed to pick up his Axe. He came back at Gosei, this must be his last offence; the fight was being drawn out much longer and much painful then he had planned.

Gosei moved in, this time too aggressive, Zordon times it just right and came at him with the blade of his power-axe. The edge of the axe cutting into Gosei's battle armour. He then took Gosei up and over his shoulder and then down hard onto the ground below, "Huh!" called out Gosei as he felt his back hitting the ground hard; Zordon then moving in for the final blow.

.

The crowd in the arena clapped their hands together and called out their champion's name; Zordon looked to see the crew and saw just how pleased his father was; Zordon had won be was now Eltar's defender. Zordon smiled and helped Gosei up to his feet. "Back there I thought you had me..."

Gosie smiled and thanked Zordon for a good clean fight. "You my friend are destined for your own greatness, I can feel it. Never give up and never faultier; remember to take your own path!"

Gosei bowed showing respect both to the victor and his friend. "Thank you my friend, I am glad to have lost out to you... Fight with honour and lean them regretting ever making their stand!"

"I will!"

.

Zordon stood before his family, he knew it was time to say goodbye he truly hoped he would see them again. His father Zodious turned to his son, as he held his hands and looked into his eyes he spoke about strength and responsibility. "You have shown great strength my son... Out planet will forever be in your debt. Zordon smiled through the tired and sorrow. 'I am counting on you to bring honour to our humble family."

"Father I promise you, that I will do all that I can, please don't worry the day I bring dishonour to our family will never come!"

.

Zordon boarded his ship and left Eltar, he turned to look out of one of the ship's windows; watching on as Eltar faded to nothing. His shuttle travelling through space, travelling past distant stars and planets that hung in the vast darkness of the galaxy.

Here he was heading onto a once in a life time adventure; a great opportunity to stand as a defender. This was his dream, Zordon a hero to others, to help defend the good and to stand strong against their enemies. ' _But first things first; I've got to prove that I've got what it takes._ ' he thought. ' _I've gotta start from the bottom, learn from the masters; father one day I will return. I will bring honour to our name._ '

.

Back at the Talase household Zodious goes to the family temple to ask the ancestors to guard over his son. He lights a candle before lowering himself down on one bended knee, bowing in respect to the ancestors. "Honourable ancestors please send my son on his way. Protect him and see him safe to a noble victory."

-Toorak landed on Axelrod; a once great civilisation of nine fair cities. The people who rules there were fairly powerful, all however feared change. They were easily divided and in time they warred amongst themselves for power, for land, for control until only one city served. Axelrod as a chance now that is why they agreed to answer the council's calling, they wish to be great once more to regain what they once had.

.

The day of the tournament dawn was clear and bright; everyone who was anyone had been brawn to the heart of Axelrod, the arena standing tall. Now the capital of Axelrod Apimulo was pack, some had travelled for weeks, from all corners of Axelrod, all stood ready in the sacred place of battle and combat to bare witness to a fight that would crown their defender; their royal rulers even in attendance.

On every slope around the surrounding grove was filled by those who couldn't pay or get hold of a ticket sat or stood with squinted eyes in hopes of catching sight of the action; as the sun bathed down on Apimulo.

.

Zedd; a Axelrian male tall, brave and ready to fight, stood now waiting in the wings to enter the arena, after taking their oaths to the king and queen; then an oath to obeyed by the ancient rules.

Finally, in one long line, the combatants stepped out in the sunlight, winding their way around the arena floor heading to the royal box. Then they stopped and turned to their rulers, a man tall and bold; in gold and ivory. Cheers echoed around him from the stands as the king took to his feet, he waved a hand high in the air to command silence. There was an instant shush. "Standing for your worlds honour the bravest and toughest... The winner will fly to Corsma and stand for might and power! There can be only one!' were the lasting words of his king. 'The faint of heart will rise to this honour and we will cheer his name! That is what brought them here!"

To his side sat his beloved the queen; who was being fanned by man of youth and good looks holding hight fans of feathers. A glass in her hand as she shared in the toast to crown an Axelrod defender.

.

Zedd watched on the fight before him; he had moved through the tournament as soon he knew he would fight the winner of the final heat. An echo of cheers and shouts met his ears as another rounded ended. At this Zedd heard laughter over his shoulder, "Get him out of here! This guy is done!"

' _Not really the way I want to go._ ' he thought, not wincing as they dragged the last defeat by them. Zedd not looking to fazed or impressed by this standing; so now it was him and Beta Corrah in the final.

.

His opponent turned to him as Zedd pulled down his mask. "So then white mask what really brought you here?"

"This tournament could make me or break me, you see I want more to life than the streets, I was born with nothing no spoon in my mouth. My mother died when I was a youth and I never got to learn of my father... So like I said this will make me or break me!"

"Mmmm.' nodded his opponent. 'I get that!"

"And what of you!?"

"I have a pulse and a drive... The faint of heart would never come here; there is too much blood-lust!"

It was there turn to step forward, as they heard the ref-judge's voice state. "Man and woman of Axelrod... For your rising pleasure! A fight to move on in the standing;' the crowd cheers as the light of the evening sun glowed down on Zedd's mask. 'Please give it up for Beta Corrah!' The larger of the two held up his head and lifted his arms in the air to screams and echoes of cheers. 'Yes the great Beta everyone!"

"A-a-a-and now for Zedd Phuna... Zedd!" again the crowd was mixed cheering and shouting for both combatants; Zedd looking around at the arena feeling the moment.

.

Beta showed his strength and standing over Zedd, flexing his arms, pounding his chest and letting out a sharp firm roar; all in hopes of unsettling Zedd. Zedd held his silver staff in both hands; he was not about to back down. "This is my fight Zedd no better life for one as you!"

"Come on!' the opponents stepped close together, they banged each other's fists together and stepped back; each one taking their stands. The ref-judge stood between them; nothing really holding them back. 'Fight." Neither man wasted any time to make their first move.

.

Beta charging in with a swinging hard right, which without a second thought Zedd managed to duck out of the way from and connect with his own hard hit. Beta quickly turns on his feet to once again face Zedd, who steps in close and delivers three rights in quick secession. "That was a good strike, Beta!" said Zedd in admiration.

"Ah thanks, that was a bloody good dodge, Zee." replied Beta laughing it off.

However, the crowd straight away showing their appreciation by shouting out encouragement for Zedd. This rallied Zedd on to strike again, Beta enraged by the crowd who at this point no longer called out his name; Zedd picked up on this and used Beta's need for a strike against him.

.

Zedd moving quick and sharp out of the way; almost paying with the bigger guy. "Come on... come on!" called out the ref-judge as the two hadn't come to blows for a few seconds.

Zedd was the one who answered the ref's calling and stock with a hard punch to Beta's jaw. Again the crowd cheering and clapping as Beta held his jaw. Beta shook the pain from his mind and came for Zedd a few hard hitting fits to the mid-section and one clear to the side of Zedd's face.

Zedd straightened up his mask and tweaked his neck and head. "This isn't over yet pretty boy, it's a good job you wear that mask as your going out of here black and blue and I want these fans to still be able to look you in the eye was you lower your head!"

Zedd pushed down Beta's sixth hard right, giving him the chance to strike an elbow to the side of the big Axelrod's head, then blows to the chest with two good spin kicks and then coming in close as he moved in with a power kick.

Caught for now on the back footing Beta wanted to gain some space, so his pushed Zedd back. This enabled him to rush for his weapon; with his blade in hand and came back at Zedd. "Give it to him." Zedd heard the ref cry out to his left, Zedd was just luck enough to duck the swinging blow, as if it would have connected Zedd knew that the fight would have been over.

.

The crowd laughed. "Ha-ha-ha!' and let the competitors know that they liked what they were watching calling out. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Looking around he saw where his weapon of choice had been placed he rolled twice and took up his staff; as Beta run to catch him with a rumbling roar Zedd acted first hitting him pretty hard in the chest with two central blows rocking Beta backwards, then he spun and connected with the side of Beta's body sending him down to one knee. "Oh... Zedd have you got what it takes to finish this!?' To which Zedd nodded. 'Then finish him! Finish this fight and take your victory."

.

Out of breath Beta was too slow to get back to his feet give the faster and more agile Zedd time to move in with a kick taking Beta Corrah to the floor. "Yes all right just lovely...' The ref-judge then took the count. '1... 2... 3..." holding his hands up in the air with each number, Zedd taking a defensive stands just in case Beta was able to get up, but the big guy didn't move and Zedd was the winner.

Beta looking up at Zedd getting out a grunt. "Look you be lucky in your fight against the forces of Specter, don't go easy on them!"

"Don't worry on the score, I'll show them what the Axelrod's are made of!" were Zedd's words in reply, as he stood now victorious, the crowd now solely calling his name and giving him the fan-fair he deserved. A well needed refreshing breeze was blowing through the arena cooling the heat of his sweat covered skin.

-When Airtimid heard from the her sister about her decision to step forth and fight in the tournament; the lady in waiting wasn't all too please. Airtimid stood ready to stop her persuade her other wise. "What about us, my sister?"

To which Dimitria shrugged her shoulders. "This is for you my sister..."

"Not if I don't want you to do it it isn't! Please now promise me that you won't enter their tournament!"

"Airtimid... I'm sorry I can't... I appreciate your concerns I truly do, but this is something I have do to!"

"Look rethink this, your home is here and what about...'

Her younger sister just didn't understand how she felt how this was what she must do. The princess turned to face her sister and the other ladies of the courteous. "And what Airtimid, don't leave to defend my home, don't leave to defend my honour, don't leave to defend you... The people that matter to me! No thank you...' Airtimid heard her sister's words and came to realise the true nature behind Dimitria's disc ion to enter in the council's tournament. 'Basically... don't become a better me, it isn't about training any more, I must enter the tournament go through the competition! Go up against another competitor to be the winner, or am I going to be the greatest trained warrior the world will never see... I've got to prove my worth prove my standing as a member of the Sungo dynasty!"

.

Airtimid nodded, knowing how she felt. She held her sister's hands and smiled. "I never thought about it like that..."

"But I knew you thought about me and Airtimid for that I am truly grateful." She hugged her sister tightly.

"Go Dimitria, earn your place as a defender. I just want you be safe sister, and when you are off on the battle friend remember home is where the heart rests, as I want you to return to Inquieis and lead us." stated Airtimid in the end.

"I will return my sister... Once Specter as fallen Inquieis will be free and I will return home to take my place as queen."

"Then it is settled, a banquet will be held the night for the tournament, to honour all who enter... Only the best shall honour us in battle."

.

Later that day Dimitria walked through the halls of the palace with the son of the palace guard Visceron; he turned to the princess. "I do get it you know; when I first took my strips... the need to be something bigger takes over; it feels like my heart's going to erupt into flames."

"The first time I trained I knew that same thrill, ah, that same drive... Visceron when I take rule I want it to be because of my own merits not because my father hands me the thrown."

"You know, she thought she was helping."

"I know now she wishes me luck... I hope that my actions pay off, that I become our defender and that I am here to help us all!"

They turned together to the left and walked down a set of stair to the next leave. "I knew my father had the same drive to fight too... And he was good, actually Visceron he was great!' Visceron nodes in agreement, him knowing all too well what a great man Dimitria's father was. 'We would spar every day... but then he made me promise that I would give it all up the moment I am their queen." As they walked through the palace slowly the music of her banquet could be heard, echoing through the halls.

"Why?"

"I think... I think something happened years ago; before I was born when my father first took crown... He won't tell me the full story, but apparently someone tried to hurt my mother and he lost it. He had to change laws and everything to make it right, and then I was born!"

"Like father like daughter, eh?"

"He encouraged me to learn... but always made me promised to give it up after my coronation...' she turned to face Visceron. 'I feel there's more too... As now he must live his life with that burden. No doubt he doesn't want me to go through the same thing! If I become our defender thing of the buzz I'd get..."

"Hey, it's going to be all right, you'll be fine Dimitria... Whatever happens you'll stand proud and all will respect you."

"Sorry, I've killed the vibe."

"It's fine trust me..." and with that said Visceron leaned in to kiss her, something she stopped the moment she realised what she was allowing to happen. "Come on we batter get to my sister's party or she'll have father having the guards after me."

.

He backed away and she walked on. "Hey, you know what would be good though Visceron? After my coronation maybe we could head out of the capital and spar together, just you and I, no one would have to know!' He just stood there, hands now in his pockets and looked to the floor. 'We can still get our thrills... the way it should be."

"I can't... I sorry!" he sighs.

"Please come on."

"No, I can't I love you Dimitria... I love you more than I've every loved someone. I had hoped you felt the same."

"We have been friends since the day your father brought you to the palace... We ran around the palace killing dragon and chancing dreams, Visceron I never want to loss that... But love I'm sorry I don't!" The was silence, the moon of Inquris hight in the sky above them, but love that night wasn't meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3-Might and Colour

**-3-**

.

-The minister sets the power grid; taking control of the universe's energy force a energy like no other. The full understanding of it's power and might are shrouded in true unknowns.

.

-Days later the council were already sitting around the main table, a servant to the minister placing on the table to his left a cup of hurdle-tea, a pot of warm water and a small bowl of sugar as Master Toorak stepping into the camber the door closing behind him. "We are glad that you could join us, Master Toorak!"

"I knew that you were anxious to hear about the latest news on the trails. Minister Roseman, fellow members." The master holding up a set of documents on each winner.

"Please!" stated Minister Roseman casting a hand forward, giving the master the floor.

"As requested minister I travelled to all Six main planets around Corsma and we've, uh, have 54 unique competitors set forth to fight; warriors, fighters, wrestlers and tacticians all with different backgrounds and styles. 19 fell quickly in the pit, 9 other's fought strong, but in the end were eliminated from battle in the arena'

"And the most successful, Toorak have we found our defender's!?"

Toorak nodded, "Out of the remaining 26, the tournament moved on until minister I saw true greatness, the one's, uh, shining through until there were left only 12 and then there were six all making it through to become the ones we called to arms... Each out would move on to become their planet's defender."

Toorak handed the minister a copy of his notes about each defender. The minister sat in silence as he scanned through the notes, he then looked up from the pages of Toorak's report on Zedd Phuna. "Wait, this one the Axelrod called Zedd, it says he fights with aggression... Leaving his opponents beaten with no second thought" The minister sounded troubled by this.

"Mmm... One to watch I know, but a willing member to the defenders Minister... A perfect field soldier for our cause. I watched the culture of the Axelrod's I put it down to their way of life... Zedd Phuna isn't a bad man in the slightest, everyone deserves a fair chance." Toorak's words used in hopes to settled Roseman's worries and doubts.

Roseman made his tea and took a sip. "A culture can shape a mind to do things other's see as wrong, I settle on your judgement Toorak, may his embedded muscle be based on your wisdom."

.

-The six defender's are the galaxies best known hope; from on board their vessels the great planet of Corsma looked like a red and green orb floating in space, but as they travelled closer each could see it was a real wonder of land of steel and stone, wind swept deserts, lush green jungles, vast mountain ranges and deep seas that lapped at every shore line.

And on a island at the planet's equator enclosed by the great wall was the capital of Corsma the home of the council temple. Zordon's eyes widened at the sight of the city. ' _Wow, this is going to be my place of settlement for a few years... Well what better place to be in._ ' he though. The six different ships came into land in the docks of Corsma.

.

Two elders walk to each other, sharing down at one of the six ships. "Well Novak it looks as if our defenders have arrived."

"Yes and all should be done to welcome them..." stated Novak turning to safe Senkar.

"One as to agree.' agreed Senkar, but the master from Mea was hiding something. 'this is truly a momentous day indeed... As together these six warriors will make our galaxy great."

"Indeed free from all that Specter can throw at us." They turned and walked down to the dock side.

.

Zedd flow in low over the skyline of the capital, he felt rather smug with himself and his fancy flighting showed that. "Zedd Phuna, fearless defender...' The ship flying up into the crest of the clouds; he laughed. 'Pride of the council forces!" He turned at the last second.

"Feared by the enemy, worshipped if I get my way.' again pulling off a tricky flight manoeuvre. 'Ha, ha! Look at that! It's Corsma, I've made it... My stand starts here!"

.

-All six defenders stepping forward from their vessels. Stood along side with Zordon Talase from Eltar, (white energy,) Zedd Phuna of Axelrod, (red energy) and Dimitria Sungo of Inquieis, (pink charge) were Auric Hendar from Derekia, (blue energy,) Medeca from Maddalena (yellow charge) and Draidar Vile from Mea; (green energy.)

The group of six then rushed to get in line as they saw the heads of the council come before them. Zedd of Axelrod seemed step close the Draidar, not really knowing who he was nudged his elbow slighting into the Meaian male's side. "Oh look out here they come, the elders..." As he pulled the strap of his bag back onto his right shoulders, as his bag rested on his waist.

Draidar in line with the others caught sight of the look on his father's face; Master Vile truly pleased to have his eldest son as Mea's victor the green defender. "Yeah, my father is a good hearted man. The famous captain of the council guard.' he said with a hand brushing over his head; to his son and many other's Master Vile was a brave man, who had fought in a thousand battles and had the meddles of the galaxy to prove it. 'Senkar as done loads of amazing things for the planet... I've stood by his side in battle; even being there when he and his troops drove back the hordes of Specter at the battle of Anomad and now it is our turn to take up arms and compete the task set before us..." The son of the council member went on.

"I haven't forgotten, they stand in gold and silver stating their greatness, but one now stands in their way; the one we have to defeat for the council to survive!" and with that stated Zedd soon fell silence, at Draidar's words.

.

Dimitria takes off her ships station uniform to stand in her more warrioress attire and so does the conqueror Auric, who steps forth in his blue Derekia knight armour.

.

-Toorak stood by Vile, who turned to him and addressed. "So then these are our defenders!"

"Yes the mightiest their planets has to offer, they will all stand brave and true for us Toorak, Minister Roseman decrees it." stated Toorak strong in his believes that these six before him will drive down the force of the Grand Monarch.

"Yes only good can come from their arrival... May our wisdom and might lead them into a victorious battle!" Senkar nodes to show agreement.

.

-The minister brought Master Novak to one side. "I have a favour to ask of you wise one!"

"And what kind of favour is this?" inquired the member of the council.

"Well, the monarch marches in hopes to get to our heart, that can never happen, Vile is one who can lead people, but you Novak I know for sure are a person who can train... So the favour... I need you to step forth before my mighty defenders, and train them to be as one with their power and own skill... Be their mentor teach them to fight teach them the ways of the council."

"As you wish it my minister, I will not let you down." Novak truly felt honoured by Roseman's light upon him. Novak too was a good soldier of the council, who relied more on brains and skill than might of power; who had retired from acting service to have a better voice to his people.

.

-Minister Roseman steps forward upon a stage before them to address the six young defenders. "Welcome all defenders of the six nations, you are the few, the special, the daring. You serve in the name of the council here as our honoured guests, welcomed like gods and goddesses here on Corsma... As Corsma will always be in your debt." stated the grand elder.

.

The six warriors are train by High council member Novak Honshu, who stood ready to address the defenders. "You are linked to the grid of power... The minister knows that ever since the discovery of the energy force, so many have come and try to control it's power and will. It was only the noble beings of Corsma that were able to tap into the grid's power and to use it's energy for the good of all.' the councillor speak truth of the past, the defenders stood to attention listening intently to his words. 'Despite the known, wonder and grace of the galaxy there are those who wish to concern and blunder for their own gain. Each one of you have gain new power that will aid you in this war."

"Power!?" questioned Auric, as he suddenly felt like all eyes were on him.

"Yes great power... In our hour of need we of the councillor created six coins; you are our defenders; aids from each planet... You have pledge your life's to use the power of the coins to the protection and safety of us all. If the grand monarch wins then the universe would be a hot bead of terrine, tragedy and chaos. With these coins of power each defender can cast this great energy around them to aid them battle; it isn't invincible to it does help make them a little more invulnerable to pain and injury."

"But how..."

"The grid hands you its power enable it's owner to tap into a power and force like they had never seen before, but it is you who control it's might and will... The power acts on the way you feel, if you show courage then it will strengthen you, if you show doubt it will blacken you! Now listen and follow, you answered the call when we came now that our galaxy suffers at his will it is important that you team together and bring Specter down to his knees... You six stand proud in heart and might, a great quality we on the council share and trust! Now with my guidance and aid each one of you will learn how to control and master it's nature and power."

.

The best of each planet listened to his word, they knew the honour it was to be taught by a member of the council and were ready to follow his lead his orders, so that they could become the best they could ever be.

Novak with arms folded walked down the line of defenders. "Right, you are all here, because you were the best of your planets, now you are here to be the best and to fight with the will of a defender... fight for us to protect this very galaxy and all who call it home and welcome our power. Everyone, grab your weapons, show me your will and let it be skilled by my training."

.

-Novak shouts instruction, to which the six follow. Weapons, clash together, each member showing their progression to the master of the council. "Welcome done, each and everyone of you... You've show sweat and shown blood, but all have followed my orders and gained will and power... Slowly become what is needed and asked of you... Soon to be known as defender!"

"Know that it is not just the council or your own planet's you'll be fighting for when when those army of Specter comes marching at the great walls...' Novak's pinch rises as he speaks to their core. 'When they are in here fighting among us to end our ways, no you will be fighting for you and the life's and freedoms of the people you love... You'll be the only ones that will stand between them and Specter... Listen to my word, heed my instructions... Stand strong, stand tall... most of all stand together, be the defender's I know you can be and we shall win! As when the time comes it will not be a training exercise it will be for real!"

Draidar nodes. "Right, you heard him! Back to it... We are defenders we are the power the might of the council, let's do this... we can do this! Steel and iron, these are the perfect weapons on the field of battle! It will see our enemies dead, and also buried..."

There were grunts and thwacks as combat resumed. Master Novak trained them well and under his guidance soon they became what the minster had hoped to gain. He liked when he saw Medeca's offence being matched with Dimitria's defence. He liked when he witnessed Zedd's aggressive stands and nature meet well with Zordon's grace and might. "Bah!" he heard Zedd cry, just halting himself as the sharpened edge to his staff rested inches away from Zordon's own skin.

"Come now Axelrian don't tell me you're not tempted!"

"Stick first you life, you don't then it's your head on the fall! I will never forget the words of my people when I take to battle."

His words of aid and encouragement being them forward, made them better. "See I told you...' he held out his hands, then he brought a hand back to him and stating. 'Let the come at you, as if you don't then you're not thinking, if your not in control then bad things happen, life's will be lost!"

.

-As they continued their training the group would come together as a united unit and become close friends; however, Zedd did show Zordon from time to time the cold shoulder. Over the coming weeks the two still stayed together and looked out for one another.

The Master saw the potential in Draidar and when he came to speak with the minister he requested. "I have watched their progress, and Senkar's son minister is definitely the one leading the group. He still as work to do right now, but I feel that he is the right defender to be made leader."

"As you wish Novak, a level head and a strong will can sorely bring peace in our battle."

"Yes he will be that leader, exactly what the council have been hoping for, minister and the other's will clearly stand by him and follow his orders when the time calls for combat!"

"I feel that I need a further six mouths, so that they are able to reach peak performance. Training them as a unit,' he turned to the head of the table.

"I truly hope we have that time." addressed Senkar.

'We'll have our defenders ready to strike, the ones to tip the scales in battle."

"If this war could be avoided then I would follow that road, I know that Specter wont rest until he has gain blood. I thank you Novak, may they master their powers so we can be protected."

.


End file.
